1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a marine propulsion apparatus and, more particularly, to an outboard motor support structure with an adjustable handle which allows the outboard motor to be used in conjunction with many different types of marine vessels and in many different types of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of tiller handles are well known to those skilled in the art in the fields of outboard motors and other marine propulsion devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,165, which issued to Salto et al on Apr. 21, 1998, describes a marine propulsion system that includes a combined vertically extending drive shaft driven by the propulsion unit and which drives a generally horizontally extending propeller shaft that drives a propeller position substantially rearwardly of the transom. The propulsion system is supported for steering and trim movement about respective spaced apart axes and these axes are both disposed below the transom of the associated watercraft. The propeller driven by the propeller shaft is disposed further from the trim axis than the forward end of a tiller that is affixed to the outboard drive for affecting steering and trim movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,320, which issued to Cremer on Oct. 1, 1991, describes an emergency tiller for outboard motors. The invention provides an emergency tiller mechanism for an outboard motor movable about a steering axis by a tiller steering arm attached thereto. The emergency tiller mechanism comprises a durable, flexible flat pad having backing of non-slip material, which firmly cushions a plate to a side or a top surface of the motor housing, and a compressible rubbery top. The plate and pad are secured to the motor housing by a pair of strong, durable, non-slip straps tightened around the motor and plate. A hollow support socket is secured to the outer surface of the pate into which the tiller steering arm is secured. The tiller arm extends horizontally within the cockpit of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,201, which issued to Watanabe on Jun. 4, 1985, describes a steering device for an outboard motor. The steering device for an outboard motor releasably restrains the motor in a predetermined position and can be automatically released upon the exertion of more than a predetermined force to the motor to steer it in the event of an emergency. The releasable restraining device is also automatically engageable upon return of the motor to its first position and can be manually released.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,800, which issued to Wolf on Jan. 6, 1987, describes a sailboat tiller. A catamaran tiller has a grip which is provided to determine tension to be applied to the tiller more easily. In one embodiment, the grip extends laterally from a sleeve which fits over the tiller rod and is secured thereto at a desired location. Provision is made to have the grip rotatably mounted on the sleeve or for the sleeve to be secured with the grips in alternative positions. A circular grip is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,193, which issued to Weaver on Feb. 28, 1978, describes a transom mount for a fishing motor. The mount has a clamp for mounting the motor tube of a fishing motor on the transom of a boat for swinging between a vertical operating position and a horizontal stowed position over the boat. A yoke for holding the motor tube is swiveled on the clamp and a manually releasable catch bracket pivoted on the yoke locks the yoke to the clamp in the operating position. A biased clip on the clamp releasably locks the yoke in the stowed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,482, which issued to Weaver on Jun. 13, 1978, describes a deck mount for a fishing motor. The mount has a base bracket for mounting the motor tube of a fishing motor on a boat deck for swinging between a vertical operating position and a horizontal stowed position over the deck. A clamping yoke for holding the motor tube is swiveled on the bracket and a manually releasable latch pivoted on the bracket selectively locks the clamping yoke in the operating and stowed positions when the yoke is swung to either position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,974, which issued to Griffin et al on Sep. 10, 1991, describes an ancillary tiller for steerable outboard motors. The tiller provides a first shorter arm releasably interconnectable by mounting structure at its first end to an outboard motor and movably interconnecting by articulating linkage at its second end a second longer elongate arm. The motor mounting structure is adapted for selective interconnection to a motor shaft, tiller, or guide grip. The articulating linkage interconnecting the first and second arm is of a combined axle and ball and socket type that allows a universal positioning of the second arm relative to the first arm and provides locking mechanism to releasably maintain such positioning. The second arm comprises two slidably related elongate elements having locking mechanism communicating therebetween to releasably maintain a selected length. The ancillary tiller is particularly adapted for steerage of small fishing boats powered by steering outboard motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,657, which issued to Henderson on May 27, 1997, describes a multi-position adjustable trolling motor tiller handle. A movable handle mounted to a trolling motorhead is disclosed in which the handle is pivotally adjustable upwardly and downwardly to suit positions of a fisherman while controlling the trolling motor. The handle spans across the motorhead and acts as a tiller for pivoting the motor about its axis. The resistance to positional changes is adjustable and protective features are provided to prevent damage to the adjustment mechanism in the event of tightening. The handle incorporates various controls for the motorhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,557, which issued to Geukens on Aug. 18, 1998, describes a steering device for a vessel. The invention relates to a steering device for a vessel comprising at least one rudder arranged to pivot about a substantially vertical extending rudder pivoting axis and comprising at least one operating handle mounted on an operating handle pivot shaft extending in the longitudinal direction of the vessel, which operating handle is arranged to pivot an imaginary plane extending substantially vertically and transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vessel, the operating handle being connected to the rudder via at least one coupling mechanism, so that a pivoting movement of the operating handle causes a pivoting movement of the rudder about the rudder pivoting axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,777, which issued to Tsunekawa et al on Aug. 25, 1998, describes an outboard motor control mechanism. The control handle for the tiller of an outboard motor that embodies a twist-grip throttle control, a pivotally supported transmission control and a trim switch is disclosed. These elements are juxtaposed to each other but oriented in such a way so that actuation of one will not affect accidental actuation of any other control. The trim control is disposes in a projection on the lower side of the outer housing of the control handle and is disposed inwardly from the sides thereof and is protected by a flange.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
Many types of outboard motors which incorporate internal combustion engines are not easily adaptable to wide varieties of marine vessels, such as canoes, dugouts, jon boats, and other types of marine vessels which are used for either recreation or as a working vessel. In addition, many known types of outboard motors are not sufficiently inexpensive to allow their widespread use in developing countries. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a marine propulsion system could be developed that was inexpensive and which allowed a wide degree of latitude in its use with many different types of boats.
A marine propulsion apparatus made in accordance with the present invention comprises a support structure and an internal combustion engine attached for support to the support structure. A bracket is shaped to be attached to a marine vessel wherein the support structure is rotatably attached to the bracket about a generally vertical steering axis. A steering handle is rotatably attached to the support structure with the steering handle being configured to rotate about a generally horizontal axis which is generally perpendicular to the steering axis of the marine propulsion apparatus. A driveshaft housing extends from the internal combustion engine and a driveshaft is rotatably attached in torque transmitting relation to the internal combustion engine, with the driveshaft being disposed within the driveshaft housing. A propeller shaft is supported by the driveshaft housing and connected in torque transmitting relation with the driveshaft.
The steering handle comprises a first portion and a second portion, with the second portion of the steering handle being extendable from the first portion to increase the overall length of the steering handle. The second portion of the steering handle comprises a plurality of holes which are alignable with at least one hole formed in the first portion of the steering handle, wherein a pin is disposable through one of the plurality of holes in the second portion and through the one hole formed in the first portion of the steering handle. Insertion of a pin in this manner locks the first and second portions to each other and prevents relative axial movement between them. The first portion of the steering handle can be a tube and the second portion can be disposed within the tube.
The support structure of the present invention is shaped to form a carrying handle in a particularly preferred embodiment and the bracket comprises a support cylinder. The driveshaft housing is slidably and rotatably disposed within the support cylinder and a stop mechanism can be attached to the driveshaft housing and can be shaped to prevent the stop mechanism from moving relative to the support cylinder so that the stop mechanism limits vertical movement of the driveshaft housing relative to the bracket. The stop mechanism, which can be a pin inserted through holes in both the driveshaft housing and the support cylinder, is movable relative to the driveshaft housing to select a plurality of positions at which the stop mechanism can be attached to the drive mechanism to select a plurality of selectable heights of operation of the internal combustion engine relative to the bracket.
A first locking mechanism is attached to the steering handle for preventing rotation of the steering handle relative to the support structure and about a horizontal axis. A second locking mechanism is attached to the first portion of the steering handle for preventing relative movement between the first and second portions of the steering handle.